Quayshire
Founded: YR 680 (Quaytownkiller) Motto: Nullius in Verba (On the word of no one) Colors: Red, Gold (for the blood of our enemies and their gold to) Government:Democratic Dictatorship Quayshire is a country located within the World of Windhelm located on the western coast. The country was founded in YR 680 and is ruled as a dictatorship under the supreme leadership of Quaytownkiller IV . Quayshire’s most notable contributions are in the development of a viable world economy. Quayshire’s chief exports are Diamonds, Wool, and Whoopass. The Founding of Quayshire In YR 680, Quaytownkiller entered the realm of Windhelm and began to explore. After spawning into this new and strange snow covered land Quaytown headed west to find a warmer climate. While approaching the western coast he came into an untouched forest. It was on this spot that the Realm of Quayshire was born. This Quayshire was but a mere postage stamp compared to the Quayshire that existed in the years right before the great earthquake. The Early Era The early era of Quayshire was one of great advancement. During this time trees were cut down, land was flattened, and mines were dug. The Quaysians, were as far as they knew, alone in the world, and happy because that is just how they liked it. In just a short time they had amassed a fortune of raw materials which they used to begin constructing a city...The City of Quayshire. This was also a time of great enviormental changes due to "Global Cooling" caused by a sever lack of air pollution. This changed the Humid tree covered steets of Quayshire into an all year long winter wonderland. In an effort to adapt to the changing enviorment many good Quaysians lost their lives. "Global Cooling" was created when a guy named "Just Kyle" developed clean and pollution free red stone tehnology causing the atmosphere to be drained of all Flora-Carbons. Quayshire's First Contact: Windhelm On a warm sunny day in YR 682, While constructing a wall over the tree tops on the Quaysian Border, Quaytownkiller noticed something way off in the distance. When he went to investigate he noticed that someone else had started building a wall. This wall was several chunks away but its presents still concerned him since he thought he was alone. Quaytown, immediately set up camp and waited knowing that the workers would have to return. After several days the workers returned and were just as shocked as Quaytown to find that there were other Avatars living on this World. Quay found out that these people were from a strange snowy place to the east known as Windhelm. They took Quaytown to the palace of Windhelm, then located in the coldest and snowiest reaches of Northern Windhelm. Here sat the Queen Kaala Ghanaka, also known by some as Ghanaka VII. Quaytown stayed in Windhelm for many days learning the ways of his strange hosts. There were many feasts given in his honor and many women taken to his bed. In the end, Quaytownkiler would leave Windhelm a friend and ally having signed a tready that would give Quayshire rights to mine in Windhelm at a reduced tax bracket in exchange for Quayshire supplying Windhelm with replicated Diamonds.. Neighbors and Alliances After being welcomed by Windhelm, The Quaysian government elected to send out an expedition into the unknown lands of the World of Windhelm. Over the next few years the Quaysians made friends with many countries. To the North, Whiterun which Quayshire helped to establish. To the South, They allied themselves with Obsidia and Courtney. To the Far East Quayshire allied themselves with the nation of England. Quayshire built many embassies during this period. These iconic structures displayed Quayshires might, with roofs made of solid diamond blocks. The first embassy was built, in Courtney, in YR 685, followed by an Embassy in England, in YR 687, and finally an embassy in Obsidia, in YR 692. Establishing the Isle of Tranquiity In YR 690, the Counsel of Quayshire Foreign Relations entered talks with the governments of Windhelm and Elsweyr to develop a safe peaceful place that all three superpowers could share. This place would serve as a place of diplomacy as well as a border crossing for all three countries. A site was chosen in “No Man’s Land” (a desolate buffer created by the separation of the Quaysian and Windhelm walls). The site was located on an island in the middle of a very dangerous and fridge river known humorously by locals as the “Tranquil River”. The island which was known as “Murder and Deception Island” named the” Isle of Tranquility” and a tower was constructed so that the border crossings could traverse the steep cliffs of the “Tranquil River”. Each of the three countries had their own level which housed customs and gift shops. The top level was under the control of no one country. it was from here, on the top floor of the "Isle of Tranquility", that many important decisions were made such as trade agreements, peace treaties, and the establishment of a global economy. Quayshire Sets an Economic Standard By YR 695, several world super powers had emerged. Up until this point all trade in the World of Windhelm was done through trades, barter, and flat out larceny. The Quaysian leader, Quaytownkiller proposed a new and Ingenious idea…Money. The idea can to him while reading an erotic novel purchased by the traveling sales man Marcus who lived just over the walls in “No Mans Land”. In the book, men traded paper for sex with filthy women in a made up land called Earth. Quaytownkiller thought that this was brilliant to use a standard object like paper to buy stuff you wanted but since paper has no value he proposed using gold nuggets instead. Quaytown took his idea to the world powers and on the top floor of the “Tower of Tranquility” it was decided that the World of Windhelm would forever be on a gold standard. Two banks were created to house the vast amounts of money that would begin moving around the world. The first was the Bank of Windhelm and the second was The Bank of Quayshire. The economic development in Quayshire exploded after the creation of the gold standard. The City of Quayshire became the largest city in the world becoming the global headquarters for Woolmart, Quaymart, and the location for the Bank of Quayshire. Numerous embassies from countries all over the world were build in the City of Quayshire so they could be near their money. In just under a year Quayshire became the richest country in all of Windhelm The Three Day's War Short and to the point, The Three Days War was fought between Quayshire and Windhelm at the peak of their Prosperity in YR 715. It began when a simple gesture of respect amongst Quaysians was miss took as an act of war by the Queen of Windhelm. In recognition of many years of friendship Quaytownkiller presented Queen Ghanaka VII with a raw pork chop from a sacrificial pig which was very sacred to the people of Quayshire. Queen Ghanaka, overwhelmed from such a gesture fainted and face planted into the pork chop then awoke to declare war on Quayshire. The Quaysian army immediately confined the Queen to her embassy and laid siege to the western border of Windhelm with help from their northern allies in Whiterun. After three, tense, nail-biting days the Queen of Windhelm surrendered by placing a diamond block on the embassy to symbolize peace. The three days war ended with no lives lost but left two countries forever scarred and on edge. The peaceful days in the World of Windhelm were over and the age of Imperialism and war began. The Quayshire-Windhelm Peace Monument On the first anniversary of the Three Days War and to mark the reopening of the Windhelm embassy in the City of Quayshire, the Quaysian people erected a monument in No Man’s Land to attempt to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity between Quayshire and Windhelm. The Monument consisting of many pillars spaced around a central pillar was to symbolize Windhelm and all the countries that surround it. These pillars were all connected by solid diamond blocks to symbolize peace between all the nations of the World of Windhelm. This monument was placed in a reflecting pool in the shape of a tear drop to symbolize that Queen Ghanaka was a whinny little bitch. This monument was later defaced during the War of Windhelm Aggression and was subsequently rebuilt by Windhelm. The Fall of Quayshire's National Bank By YR 725, the economy of Quayshire was booming. The defeat of Windhelm by Quayshire in the Three Days War had a lasting effect. The main backlash of this War was it crippled the confidence of investors in the Bank of Windhelm. Seeing how easy it was to bring the great country of Windhelm to its knees in such a short time, caused many countries to invest their fortunes with the Bank of Quayshire which had proven it could defend itself and its countries riches. Windhelm, whose bank was operated out of a shack no bigger that a single-wide, became jealous of Quayshires success, and Queen Ghanaka set out to destroy Quayshire from the inside. In YR 726, a visitor from a far off land came to the world of Windhelm. Steven as he was strangely called ventured into the City of Quayshire and bought up land next to the Bank of Quayshire and began to build a residence. While inside the safety of the walls he had built he tunneled under Embassy St. and into the Quayshire vaults. In a single day the economic wealth of, Obsidia, Quayshire, and Whiterun, the three riches nations in the world, was stolen. Queen Ghanaka, who had only hired Steven to take down Quayshire, was shocked when she heard the news and when Steven disappeared without bringing her the entirety of all he stole she realized she had made a foolish mistake. A world wide search began with the cooperation of all the nations of the World of Windhelm including Windhelm. Feeling the heat, Steven stashed his plunder on the Isle of Tranquility and fled back to the distant lands he had come from. The gold was found by Windhelm and returned in full to officials at the Bank of Quayshire. Knowing that the wounds of this robbery would never heal and that investers would never again trust the Bank of Quayshire, The bank closed its doors a month shy of its 30th anniversary. Steven had given Windhelm what they wanted. They were now the only bank in the entire World of Windhem. Steven was apprehended several years later by the government of Windhelm he was sentenced to Prison in a trail that captivated the entire World of Windhelm. In YR 727, while on a work detail he escaped and wiped out the entirety of Windhelms stored resources. He was never seen or heard from again. Even in the modern era it is not uncommon to hear school children blame an assignment they forgot to do on Steven, saying “Steven took it”. Lost keys and missing socks are also blamed on Steven. The Bank of Quayshire was converted to a courthouse after the War of Windhelm Aggression to process Windhelm war criminals. The Expansion of the Empire There was little trust in the world in the years following Steven’s heist of the Bank of Quayshire. Outside of the unusual comradely between Windhelm and Marshfield, the rest of the world was following an “every man for themselves philosophy. “No Mans Land” was vacated and its lone inhabitant Marcus took refuge within the walls of Windhelm. Seeing No Man’s Land empty, Quayshire set into an action a plan to provide for its own security. In these days Windhelm separated Whiterun and Quayshire by several chunks in order to maintain a valuable corridor to the western coast. Quayshire was isolated from their closest ally. In YR 734, a joint operation led by the forces of both Whiterun and Quayshire seized the corridor, with no resistance from Windhelm. The two governments divided the land evenly and Quayshire expanded its walls northward. The second part of Quayshires plan involved conquering a valuable strategic ridge in “No Man’s Land”. Known by locals as Mt. Quaysawesome, the peak offered an invading army too much cover and a height advantage. In the dead of night Quayshire forces seized the peak and when the Western Windhelm Guard awoke the next morning they found the walls of Quayshires new border already under construction. The stage was set for the bloodiest and longest war the people of the World of Windhelm have ever seen. The War of Windhelm Aggression The Lost Quaysian Delagation: In the YR 736, Quaytownkiller, and his foreign affairs delegation, were invited to Windhelm on a diplomatic mission. It was the desire of Quayshire to return to the peace that was shared between the two countries before the Three Days war. Upon entering Windhelm it was obvious that something was not right. These suspictions were confirmed when the delegation approached the newly built prison and out of nowhere were attacked by a sizable Windhelm force. This failed attempt to capture Quaytownkiller led to the deaths of the rest of the delegation who sacrificed their lives to ensure their leader could make it back to Quayshire. Quaytownkiller survived but not before being brutally struck by a redstone wielding Windhelm soldier. He carried the scars of that attack until his dying day. In response, the Quaysian people demanded a declaration of war and thus began the War of Windhelm Aggression. The Failed Capture of the Queen: Quaytownkiller, a brilliant military tactician, remembered how valuable it was to have the Queen of Windhelm within his border during the Three Days War and set out to capture her. A sizeable force, made up of the most elite soldiers in the Quaysian Guard, traveled to the frozen north to the Royal Palace of Windhelm where the Queen was staying while her new palace was completed to the south. After a lengthy siege, and the rest of Windhelm’s army complete unaware of the siege, the palace guard surrendered. Refusing to be captured, Queen Kaala Ghanaka (Ghanaka VII), tied a rope around a tree and proceeded to hang herself. Quaysian troops stormed the gates to cut her down but not in time to save her. Out of great respect for the Queen, the rope was removed from around her neck and brought back to Quayshire where it laid to rest in the Quayshire Museum of History. Quaytownkiller claimed responsibility for killing the Queen to cover up the shame of her suicide. The Defacing of Peace: The War came to a Climax in YR 737, in the No-Man’s Land between Quayshire and Windhelm. Upon receiving word of the death of Queen Ghanaka VII in late 736, the new King Kyle Ghanaka amassed his forces along the walls of Windhelm. On New Year’s Eve King Ghanaka ordered Lt. Marcus his most trusted military commander and expert of chaos and destruction to infiltrate No-Man’s Land and destroy the Quashire-Windhelm Peace Monument. By the next morning all the Diamond blocks had been removed and the reflecting pool had been filled with obsidian. The Quaysian people were outraged at this. Every Quaysian soldier was summoned and sent to attack Windhelm. Using a series of secret unground tunnels the Quaysian Army invaded Windhelm and marched on the newly constructed New Palace of Windhelm, in central Windhelm. The Battle of The New Palace of Windhelm & The Death of Pricess Racheal and her Iron Giants: The Army reached the New Palace of Windhelm a few days later. expecting little restiance the Quaysian Army was shocked to find that the King Kyle’s daughter, Princess Racheal was left to defend the Palace with a fearsome new weapon. Princess Racheal, who was the daughter of King Kyle’s new bride Queen Daphne, was very skilled in the art of Weapons of Mass Destruction. In her spare time she had constructed an army of mechanical iron giants. After a bloody battle that lasted many days The Quaysians took the Palace and killed the Iron Monsters. During the fighting Princess Racheal was slain when one of her very own iron monsters through her from the walls of the Palace when she came between it and a group of wounded and defenseless Quaysian Soldiers which it was trying to kill. Upon the death of the Princess the remaining monsters shutdown and the New Palace was captured. An extensive search began for Queen Daphne but she was never found. When word of the attack reached King Kyle he pulled his army back to the Palace but the Quaysian Army had already made back across the border into No-Man’s Land. The Battle of No-Man's Land Expecting a counter attack on Quayshire, the Quaysian Army dug into No-Man’s Land, building defensive walls towers and trenches about halfway between Windhelms western border and the remains of the Quayshire-Windhelm Peace Monument. They named their defenses Ft. Quaysawesome because it sat at the base of mount Quaysawesome which was home to Ft. Quayshire. When the Windhelm army returned they found the Quaysian Army and Quayshire heavily defended. The Army of Windhelm dug in along the western wall of Windhelm naming their new garrison Ft. West Point. After a standoff that lasted for many months war came to No-Man’s Land with weapons so fearsome they had never actually been used in avatar warfare in Windhelm before, “TNT”. On a cool summer morning the Quaysian Army awoke to find Windhelm’s Army attacking from all sides. The Quaysians responded with a barrage of TNT that littered the battlefield with craters up to five meters deep and laying waste to Ft. West Point. In addition a portion of Windhelm’s western wall was demolished. Windhelm responded with their own launch of TNT which turned the defenses of Ft. Quaysawesome into Sipsco Gravel. In a matter of minutes the Battle of No-Man’s Land was over. When the dust settled and the fires burned out the true destruction was revealed. To this day it is still the bloodiest battle ever fought in the World of Windhelm. In the days following the battle both armies retreated into their respective national borders. These were the last shots fired in the War of Windhelm Aggression. Windhelm's Surrender In YR 738, after nearly 3 years, King Kyle Ghanaka called an end to the war. The war had not only cost in lives but Quayshires trade embargos had kept the King from finishing his Palace. Quayshires greatest export during this time was wool which was controlled solely through WoolMart. The king needed vast quanities of wool to finish the carpets in his new Palace. Upon Kyles total surrender, Quayshire lifted all trade embargos against Windhelm and its allies. The King flooded Quayshire and WoolMart with gold. The world was back to normal and Quayshire was richer than ever before. Reconstruction and Restructuring of Quayshire Quayshire entered the modern era as the richest country in the whole World of Windhelm. Business at QuayMart and WoolMart was booming. Quayshire began re-investing in itself and the World of Windhelm as a whole. Quayshire repaired Rt. 31 through No-Man’s Land that had been destroyed in the War and began working on a joint project with Windhelm to connect the all the countries with an underground rail system dubbed the "Subway" after the underground rail system in Marcus' books. In Quayshire, the abandened Bank of Quayshire was converted in to a courthouse to process Windhelm war criminals and Quayshire Mining Inc. was started on Mt. Quaysawesome out of the abandoned quarries left behind during the construction of Quayshires enormous and impenetrable walls. The Quaysian mines were dug deep into the earth and the stones extracted from the mines were used in construction projects all over the world. The first building project finished in Quayshire after the war was the Quayshire Museum of History. People from all four corners of Windhelm came to visit the Museum which quickly became the most visited attraction in the world. The Old Alliances Crumble A New Frontier: The Dwarves! The New First National Bank of Quayshire The Thigh High War Category:Countries